The present invention pertains to a data storage and transmission system and more particularly to a monitoring system for collecting data at remote locations and for transmitting this data to a central location. The present invention is particularly suited for use as a jukebox monitoring system for collecting data indicative of the listening habits of jukebox users and for transmitting this data to a central location for statistical compilation.
Under the new copyright laws (Public Law 94-553, Oct. 19, 1976) the operator of a coin-operated phonorecord player must obtain a compulsory license in order to operate publicly. The license requires the payment of a royalty fee to the Register of Copyrights which is then submitted to the Copyright Royalty Tribunal, on an annual basis, for distribution to parties having claims to the royalties. Each claimant may obtain a pro rata share of the fees to which the copyright owner proves entitlement. Since the burden of proof is on the copyright owner, the need arises to determine the number of times a specific recording is played on a coin-operated phonorecord player in relation to other recordings.
It is presently known to provide a jukebox with a selection computer or a manual counter which keeps a tally of the number of times a record is selected providing a more accurate indication of record popularity. Typically, the operator must push and hold a push buttom to illuminate an LED display which produces a visual indication of the selection computer contents. In order to provide a market research organization with the necessary data to conduct a survey for the proper distribution of royalty funds, it would be necessary to obtain a periodic record of the operating conditions of a plurality of jukeboxes. Such a survey would require an excessive number of persons to visit each jukebox periodically and to read visually the contents of the selection computer. Since the number of jukeboxes in operation is quite large, the employment of persons to obtain such data involves a considerable expense. Also, the ever changing nature of the record industry would require that data be gathered frequently in order to keep abreast of a continually changing market.